


A Paradoxical Existence

by tjblalack



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjblalack/pseuds/tjblalack
Summary: After going thru the ultimate sacrifice for a friend, I awaken with someone who appears to be a god, willing to give a chance at a new life. But why me, and what plans does he have?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY, but I do own this story, which I thank you in advance for reading.

I am not what you would consider normal by well, normal standards. I was born Thomas Juan Carlos Blalack, though I am most known by my nickname: T.J. Why am I telling you this, you ask? Well, I think it is polite to give you my name before telling you of my adventure.

It all started one day in the afternoon, I was coming home after a…difficult day at school. I was simply walking home when I heard a familiar scream coming from my left, about 10 feet away in an alleyway. I ran to the source as fast as I could hoping it was not who I think it was.

When I finally got there, I found one of my closest friends Carolina, being forced upon by her boyfriend, Alfonso and two of his friends. My first instinct was; of course, try my best to save her. I ran towards them, landing a dropkick on the guy to Alfonso's right, quickly getting back up due to Hand to hand training from my friend Damion, but managing to knock him down at least, surprising the other two enough to have them drop her.

"What. The fuck. Do you guys. Think you're doing." I said quickly adopting my normal fighting stance, most of my body turned to left, legs spread shoulder length, right foot facing them, left arm bent and lifted to my neck, right in a more relaxed stance to my side, both fists clenched, and eyes focused on their limbs in case they start and attack first.

Alfonso steps forward with a smirk on his face. "We're just having some fun at her request. Maybe if you're lucky I'll even let you join." The rage I felt at hearing that statement was almost palpable. By instinct, I take a step closer. "What's the problem, Tom? It's not like you haven't been in our position before." He calmly says, smile getting even bigger.

The shock of him knowing what happened so long ago was enough to distract me for a few seconds, but that was enough for him to land a right hook to my jaw, knocking me to the ground. I tried to get up but he put his heel on my throat and got a knife from one of his friends.

"Let me tell you how this is gonna go, Tom." He says, removing my glasses and pointing the knife at my left eye. "I'm gonna do whatever I want to her, and you're not gonna do anything, and if you do…well…" He makes two vertical cuts that immediately start to bleed. One on the skin over my right eye, going from the top of the eye to my hairline. The second going from the bottom of my left eye, to my chin.

"I'm going to have a problem, and if I'm going to have a problem, you're going to have a problem too, understand?" He proposes, pointing the knife at my throat.

"…"

"Great to have you on my side then." Alfonso says, assuming my silence guaranties his dominance. He puts the knife away from me and slowly walks to Carolina, having one of his friends/slaves hold me against the wall with my left arm-twisted behind my back. As soon as my front hits the wall, I immediately head-butt his friend in the nose with the back edge of my skull, hearing a satisfying CRACK. I then jump with all my strength and turn horizontally, using the wall as a floor, I can hear my left arm twist out of its socket, but using the momentum I manage to perform a suplex on the guy, knocking him out instantly. Unfortunately, his body lands on my head, disorientating me.

As I push him off me I see a knife heading towards me, prompting me to immediately roll to the left, causing Alfonso forcing him to his knees, followed by a hit to his most vulnerable area, causing him to fall completely to the ground.

I turn to see a fist coming, hitting my left eye and knocking me to the ground. Alfonsos remaining friend tries going for another punch, but I manage to catch it in my hand.

"I have studied human anatomy for almost 12 years, I'm 18," I say, getting on my feet.

"Counting the shoulder, there are 5 bones in the arm…Want to see how many I can break in a minute?" I twist his arm and put him in an arm bar, then kick his wrist, hearing a snap.

"That was your radius." I then punch his collar area, his back, near the shoulder, hear, and snapping and cracking sound, respectfully.

"Those were your clavicle and scapula." I say, standing back up writhing in agony

"3 out of 5, can't be perfect every time" I quip, going to Carolina.

"Are you o-" I'm interrupted by a loud bang, most likely a gunshot. I look down to see blood coming out from a newly made hole in my chest.

I turn around to see Alfonso with a pistal pointed at me, the end smoking. Silently I walk over to him, him looking as though I've grown two heads, considering the fact  
that I am walking over to him with a gun wound. He promptly start shooting out of fear, missing twice and hitting my side the third time.

"I'm in fight or flight mode, using adrenaline I'm temporarily able to not feel pain, and while I will die form these wounds, I still have enough strength to take you with me."

I take away the gun from him and disassemble it enough that it cant be used.

"Let me tell you how this is going to go, Alfonso. I'm going to beat you into unconsciousness for hurting her, and if you try to stop me, your going to have a problem." I say standing within 3 feet of him.

I grab him by the collar, and head-butt his forehead, knocking him to his knees, then I punch him in the face twice, the first one disorientating him,  
the second knocking him to the ground. I kick his face and grab him by the throat, slamming his head into the wall next to us. I bring him away from the wall, landing four  
consecutive attacks to the face, a right hook, followed by a right backhand, followed by a head-butt, breaking his nose, followed by a second head-butt this time letting him fall to the ground, unconscious.

With that problem solved, I limp over to Carolina, trying to make sure she is ok.

"Are you ok?"

"AM I OK!? Compared to you I'm fucking fine and dandy."Carolina says, though I know she means well, this is just how we've always been. Snarking to each other no matter what the circumstances. I take this opportunity to look down at my body and realize just what my body has been through in the past few minutes.

"Oh...heh, It be just a flesh wound." I joke, immediately falling to my knees my back hitting the wall.

"Oh no, No, you are NOT dying on me!" Carolina screams, trying her best to plug up the wounds on my body and failing.

"It's too late, too many wounds, and I've lost too much blood. Just please...Stop screaming, and just sit with me for awhile." I say, patting next to me with my good hand.

"Ok..."She reluctantly complies, taking a seat to my left.

"So...this is how my story ends, who would've thought, heh. Still, as long as your safe, it's worth it."

"Why are you so reckless...why do you never think things through, Thomas..."

"Call it my inherent charm."

""You have charm?

"I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" We both share a laugh

"...How long to do you have left?"

"He got my in the stomach, and the adrenaline's wherein off...So i'd wager like 5 minutes."

"I see..." She stands up, grabs his dropped knife and starts walking to him.

"Carolina, I know what your thinking, D o n ' t." She turns back to me with tears in her eyes, anger evident on her face.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!? HE JUST TOOK MY BEST FRIEND FROM ME!"

"He is beaten, unconscious, not even worth the effort. If you kill him you'll become no better, this way, at very least he'll get life in prison, a lot of time to think about this."

"I-I just...don't want you to go..."

"It's okay, I saved you, so at least I did something good in my life." She sits back down with me

"You remember what I did for Senior Prank?"

"You mean when you brought 3 pigs into the school labeled 1, 2, and 4?"

"Yep." I answer with a chuckle.

"It took them and hour and a half to realize there was no 4th pig heh..."

"I'm going to be going soon...I can feel it."

"...Thank you for being my friend...and for saving me." I can feel my eye lids getting heavy.

"No problem...Goodnight, my friend..." I whisper, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight..."

I wake up surrounded by flowers, in what looks like a meadow, with a bright sunny sky above. Looking in front of me, I see a throne made out of wood, fancy-looking but at the same time giving out a feeling of calm. I walk up and put my hand on the armrest, suddenly getting a foreboding feeling, as though my ultimate fate will be decided in this very room.

"Greetings, I've been expecting you." I hear a deep toned male voice call from behind me. Not dangerous sounding, but more of a firm tone, like a father.

I turn around to see a 6 feet tall being holding his hands behind his back, whose face is covered in light, almost blinding, while his body is cover in a strange silver armor.

"...God?" My only response is laughter, not malicious, but simply amused.

"Sadly no. I am known as Professor Paradox. I have been watching you for a long time, in fact the only reason I was able to summon you here was because of your death."

"Oh yeah...I died, didn't I..." My face quickly falls upon that realization.

"There is no need to be so crestfallen, you have saved someone at great sacrifice, and I believe that deserves a reward."

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Paradox tilts his...flame? at me in curiosity.

"I'm fairly certain that I'm not the first person on Earth to save someone at great sacrifice, so why?"

"hmm...smart, with great attention to detail. Two very good qualities to have. Very well, In recognition of your observational skills, I shall tell you. There was something about you, about the sheer determination you had to make amends for your past, however, you would not be able to successfully do that in a world that already knew so much about you, so I have decided to give you another chance on a new world."

As soon as he finishes, a reddish portal opens up behind me, showing the words "From Dust Till Dawn."

"It is entirely your choice however, and I will leave you alone to make it." I hear before looking behind me to see that Paradox is gone.

I turn back to the portal and contemplate on whether I should trust him or not.

"You probably should." My thoughts are interrupted by another being walking near me, this one in grayish armor with golden trim.

"Who-"

"Me? Just an old friend, or is it a future friend? Eh dosen't matter, just know we are very close in the future, but yeah I think you should go, make new friends, make amends, and all that jazz." The mysterious figure says, walking the other way.

"Just whatever you do, try and always be kind. It's the least any of us can strive for." He says before fading out of view.

Thinking about both his words and Professor Paradoxes words, I walk thru the portal, my choice made, and into a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY, I do own this story tho, and this pizza with me but that's something entirely different. Anyway, thank you for reading and leave a review for anything you think I should do better. Compliments/Criticisms welcome.

I wake up in a city-looking area, outside of a shop named "From Dust Till Dawn"

"Dust…meaning I'm most likely in the RWBYverse, cool. It's nighttime and we're at 'From Dust Till Dawn' so either I'm lost or…"

CRASH

"Or I'm at the beginning of the show." I say with a smile, watching a certain red-headed wonder swinging her scythe at Torchwick and his friends…. acquaintances?...slaves, I meant slaves. Though instead of three, there were six this time, eight if you count the two Ruby knocked out in the shop.

"Okayyy…Get her!" "And there's my cue" I think, channeling my inner Kratos and giving the one closest to me a running haymaker, breaking his nose and knocking him out of the fight.

"Oh, hey they don't have aura, so I can hurt them easily, heh, guess class is in session" I say with a grin, ignoring the surprised looks of…well, everyone. I turn to Ruby.

"Hey, these guys don't have aura, so hitting them with a giant scythe will probably kill them." Ruby visibly pales at the idea and wordlessly put her scythe away. Knowing how she lacks when it comes to hand-to-hand, I move in front of her and get in my normal stance.

"I like to think I'm a fair man, I'll give you all a chance to walk away." They look at each other for a moment, and then run straight at me, a guy with a giant, red sword leading them. He takes a diagonal slash at me coming from the top left, which I dodge, grab him by his tie and head-butt him, turn around and hit him behind the knee with my heel, then grab the back of his head and slam it into the ground, knocking him out. Even Roman was a little shocked by how brutally effective it was.

It doesn't stop them for long though, as two more start to run at me, probably hoping quantity will beat quality. The one to the left goes for a left punch while the other does a left kick, I manage to catch both in my hands, though not without a little straining. I kick the one to the right in the groin, kick the other in the face, jump, grab their heads, and slam them into my knees, disorienting them both, then making them head-butt each other, knocking them both out, leaving me trying to catch my breath. Of the two left, the right one uses the distraction to land a punch to my check, knocking me on to the ground, but before he can attack me further, a red blur comes up and kicks him in the chest, the speed knocking him into a wall.

"Need some help?" Ruby says, offering me a hand, which I accept.

"Meh, I could've taken him."

"Heh, now you sound like my sis." She says with a smile, as we both walk towards the only guy left.

"So, you ready for your pun-ishment" I say with a grin.

"Uuugh" Ruby groans, "Now you really sound my sis." The last mook uses this distraction to run away, much to Roman's displeasure.

"You were worth every cent, truly, you were." He mumbles.

"Well, Red and Black, I think we can all say that tonight's been a pretty eventful evening, "We turn back to see Torchwick crushing his cigar under his cane, before pointing it at us, the end flipping up revealing a gun sight.

"But I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." He says, before shooting what looks like a flare at us, Ruby grabbing me, activating her scythe, and shooting at the ground, launching us and making Torchwick miss.

When we got back on the ground, Roman was no where to be seen, fortunately Ruby managed to spot him climbing up a ladder to the roof of a building.

"You okay if we go after him." Ruby, innocent cinnamon bun she is, goes to ask permission. After which we go on another ride on Crescent Rose, managing to catch Roman before he could get on a bullhead and run away.

"Hey!"

"Persistent…" Torchwick mumbles as he gets into the bullhead before turning towards us and pulling out a red dust crystal.

"End of the line, Red!" Roman yells, throwing the crystal and shooting at it, hoping to ignite it. An explosion rings out.

"Whoa-ho-ho…huh?" Roman looks in confusion and surprise as a purple runic shield appears out of the smoke, a lady with blonde hair, a purple cape, and a riding crop, behind the shield.

"Goodwitch." I acknowledge her with a relieved smile.

She doesn't answer, instead dissipating the shield and swinging her riding crop, causing a multitude of purple projectiles to be summoned and sent to the bullhead, not causing a lot of damage, but being enough to make it harder to stay airborne. Afterwards, she shoots a bright light above the bullhead Causing storm clouds to appear, and with a flick of her crop, causes what appears to be diamonds to rain down, impaling the vehicle in several areas.

Roman goes farther into the bullhead while a lady in a red dress with high heels, her face covered in shadow, walks into view. She shoots a ball of molten liquid at Glynda, though she blocks it with another shield, causing the ball to splatter on the ground. The false maiden uses this as an opportunity to attack, causing the liquid to self-destruct. Glynda notices however, and backflips away to keep herself from harm.

The explosion, however, blow a part of the roof up, causing very large shrapnel to be created. Glynda made her own opportunity to attack by using her Semblance to form the shrapnel into a spear, which was then shot at the maiden. The maiden shoots three quick bursts of flame to destroy the projectile, but as it is already made out of shrapnel, it easily reforms.

Suddenly, the entire bullhead tilts to the left, causing the spear to miss, and instead ricochet of the top, separating it into three smaller spears. But before Glynda can put them to use, the maiden summons 3 magical orange lines of runes around her body, detonating them outwards, causing all three spears to disintegrate into red dust.

Wanting to help, Ruby turns Crescent Rose into rifle mode and fires four shots at this new opponent, all four being deflected simply by blocking with her hand. Knowing that Cinder Fall is to much for us two, I grab Ruby and pull her back with me, near the other edge of the roof. Cinder doesn't relent however, and summons five black hole-looking objects, two under Glynda, the rest with me and Ruby. I throw Ruby away from them before they can detonate, with Glynda cartwheeling away from hers and pushing me out of the way using her Semblance.

By the time we all get our bearings, Roman and the maiden have gotten away.

"You're a huntress…" Ruby says finally getting Glynda attention, "Can I have your autograph!?"

Needless to say, Glynda's autographing skills leave much to be desired, as the only thing she did is lock us in a room and yell at us.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you put yourself and others in great danger."

'I've decided I'm just gonna sit here and watch the show from here.'

"They started it!" Ruby yelled, exasperated that she was getting in trouble for helping.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home…with a pat on the back…" Glynda notices Ruby's smile "And a slap on the wrist." She illustrates by slapping her riding crop onto the table, scaring Ruby half to death, and merely making me raise an eyebrow.

"But…there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda walks to the side, revealing a man with white hair and glasses, wearing many different shades of green, and holding a coffee cup and plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Ruby Rose, you…have sliver eyes" He turns towards me. "And you…someone has no record of even existing on Remnant."

"Um…what." Is Ruby only answer.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Glynda shows a recording of mine and Ruby's fight.

"S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see…" Ozpin says, putting the plate of cookies on the table, as if to test Ruby's resistance to persuasion. She fails almost immediately, eating 6 whole cookies in a second.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old Qrow."

"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby tries to say with her mouth full, Ozpin looking unamused.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like Hooowaaah, Witchaaaa!"

"…So, I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…I wanna be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters."

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress' cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, just, gosh you know!"

"…Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Well okay. Glynda, could you please take our new student outside while I talk to our other guest." Glynda silently takes a very ecstatic Ruby out.

"As I said before, there are no records of you anywhere on Remnant, Mr.…"

"Thomas…Thomas Blalack." This perks Ozpins interest, since almost all children are named after colors since the Great War.

"That's…a very unique name."

"Should be, considering I'm not from this world."

"…Excuse me? Would you repeat that please."

Ozpin asks, an eyebrows raised.

"Well, world is probably the wrong word, more like…different dimension."

"Oh? No offense, but that is a very big claim, so would you mind giving me some evidence that you come from a different dimension?"

"Sure, I could tell you many things, I could name every bone in the body if you want, I could probably manage to teach Ruby about pressure points, And I could very much have a chat with you about your past…Ozma."

With a single name Ozpin immediately goes on edge, squeezing his mug tight enough to make hand knuckles even paler than normal.

"There's no need to get anxious, I was sent here to help."

"…And what would we need help with?"

"Let's just say a hurricane is coming, and I offer Beacon safe harbor."

"I see…Tell me, have you ever thought about becoming a Huntsmen?"

"Your…offering me a scholarship…after I basically just threatened you?"

"Hmm, yes, quite curious isn't it? However, with the knowledge you have of my past, I cannot simply let you go free, lest you start to cause problems. So, I'm offering a solution, you can go to Beacon and get training to become a Huntsmen, and I will be able to keep an eye on you in case anything happens. So, what do you think?"

"I'm thinking let's do this!" I say putting a hand out that he shakes, making the deal official.


End file.
